Truth Or Dare PJO? Or is it more like Do or Die?
by Percabeth3
Summary: Silena hosts, (drum roll) an interesting game of TRUTH OR DARE! By the way, Silena isn't Dead, Beckendorf is still alive. THALIA HAS NO OATH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Getting Annabeth to Join

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper shouted, unusually excited. As usually, she looked amazing. Her marble-like eyes scanned the clearing as she searched for her best female friend. "Here. I'm here," replied Annabeth. She wore knee=length shorts and a yellow tank top. Piper grinned.

"Silena's hosting a Truth or Dare game in the woods. Come with me?" Piper extended an arm, but Annabeth didn't take it. "I'm sorry Pipes, Malcolm and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Such as, cleaning up the cabin. Think Piper, it's Thursday," Annabeth rolled her eyes at mention of her cabin, which was perpetually messy. Piper rolled her eyes, as well, but not for the same reason.

"It's going to be sexy, I promise. And Percy's coming too." She tapped her foot expectantly. Annabeth winced. She'd hit the jack pot. "Well, I…" she faltered. "You're coming. It's going to be so hot!" Reluctantly, Annabeth trailed closely behind the brown haired beauty, until the came to a grassy clearing, deep in the woods. Annabeth sighed. This Thursday was _not_ going to be normal. Especially if Silena was hosting a Truth or Dare game in the woods. It sounded unusually fishy.

"Heads up," ordered Piper. Annabeth looked up. "The privacy's unbelievable." She muttered dryly. "Where'd you get the equipment?" "That's not the point," insisted Piper. "Here it goes!" she cried cheerfully. Ahead in the path, the edges blurred and swigged a sharp turn, a man-made cause with emeralds and rubies. Naked statues of gods and goddesses gloomed down on them, and Annabeth felt queasy in her stomach. But she had to admit, the architecture _was_ rather incredible.

"Here we are," Piper gave an exaggerated wink. Annabeth gasped. Up ahead, was a dome-like white and gold cabin with a purple pair of sexy lingerie at the door. "Open up!" ordered Piper. "It's me, Piper! I've got Annabeth!" "Coming," replied a muffled voice. Swinging open the marble door, Silena grinned victoriously at them.

"Why Hello, Piper, Annabeth. Now let's get started."

**How'd you like it? Was it Good? If I get 3 reviews, or more today, I'll update new one shots for every PJO couple there is. Please Review**

**-Annabeth Hayes**


	2. Chapter 2- The Game Starts

**Yeah, I know the Other Chapter was short, but that was a Teaser! Please Review! **

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth gulped, while Piper heartily greeted her half-sister. "Hi, Silena! Again, I've brought Annabeth, just as you liked! She is sooooooo excited to be here! Especially since Percy is!" she let out an excited and happy squeal, paying no attention to Annabeth's grunts and snorts of greeting.

Her grey eyes strayed over to the circle of people sitting cross legged. Some held hands. Percy was one of the few that wasn't. Warily, Annabeth studied the crowd. There was Percy, Travis, Katie, Piper,(of course), Jason, Beckendorf, Silena,(duh!), Nico, and-! "Thalia!" she rushed to greet her long-time friend. "Hello Annabeth. Nice seeing you," the two girls shared a wink.

Two sounds of two females clearing their throats sounded behind them. Silena and Piper grinned, eyes shooting around the circle of scared, (some were terrified) people. "This is going to be so fun! Mom gave the bathroom. With a Jacuzzi for you sex-lovers out there, plus a big bath/shower. Let's get this started with!"

And internally, Annabeth groaned, and pulled herself away from Thalia, into Percy's lap. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she whispered in his ear. "Hey Wise-Girl. I wonder how this'll turn out," Annabeth stared at her boyfriend in loving admiration. "Me, too. This'll be interesting,"

"All right." Silena pursed her lips and scanned the room in fierce concentration. And her blue eyes landed on something-something horrible Annabeth never wanted to happen. "Annabeth," she pushed back her black bangs and snuggled next to Beckendorf. Annabeth gulped, once more. She didn't want to take her chances against Silena.

Gathering up her courage, she piped up, "What happens if you don't do a truth or a dare?" Silena and Piper exchanged glances, and gave exaggerated winks. "Well," began Piper. "No, I'll explain it," Silena turned towards Annabeth, eyes shining. "You strip one piece of clothing for a truth. As for the dare," she pointed her perfectly manicured finger towards the closet. "7 minutes in heaven with the opposite Gender. The giver of the Dare gets to choose whom,"

"Oh, and no doing two truths or dares in a row," added Piper, painting her toe nails purple, meanwhile. Annabeth swallowed. Focusing her attention once more on Silena, she answered, "Truth," Silena clapped her hands together happily. "Have you lost your virginity with anybody? If so, who?" asked Silena. Annabeth turned pink. Everybody started to, "ooh". Glaring, she peeled the socks off her feet. Percy wrapped his arms more protectively around her, also glaring at Silena.

"Now, it's my turn," Annabeth said with a devilish smile, fear being lifted off her shoulders. She inched forward a little, from Percy's lap. Percy looked slightly hurt, but let her sit on the floor next to him, as she squeezed his hand. He looked more relieved. "Piper, truth or dare?" she asked, with the same devilish smile. "Dare," Piper immediately replied. "Great. Have sex with Silena," dared Annabeth, smiling. "And you have to strip and do everything in front of us," she added. The circle tightened.

There was a pause of silence. Flushing slightly pink, Piper leapt up. "I'll do it," she declared.

Silena let out a squeal of bliss, and started stripping, as well as Piper. Silena's DDD sized boobs popped out of her chest, as she spread her legs apart, so that everyone could see the luscious pink pussy, poised in between her legs; quivering, and slightly wet. Annabeth looked, and saw Travis and Percy eyeing Silena's pussy, and slapped Percy's forehead. "Stop looking," she told him, but Percy had his eyes glued. He couldn't stop.

She turned her eyes to Piper. Piper was left only in her bra. Her pussy quivered and shook, but she had to admit, it was a lot better than Silena's, a lot tighter looking too. "Here," reached Silena, and she unclasped Piper's bra, a CCC size. "Let's get this started with." And as those words escaped Silena, Piper slammed her to the ground. Hard. Silena moaned slightly, and Piper sucked her nipples, red and raw. "Oh, Piper, keep it up, yesssssss, ah PIPER!" she screamed. For Piper had stopped sucking her breasts and had trailed her kisses down to Silena's pussy, and was sucking like mad. Eventually, she found the super tight clit, and thrust in and out of her. "I'm going to Cum!" shouted Silena, and cum she did, spraying it all over the ground.

Lapping Silena's cum like a thirsty dog, Piper licked it all up. "That was cool," she said, but somehow, Silena had wriggled under Piper's grasp and had pinned _her_ to the ground, and nipped forcefully on her ear, then trailed her kisses down to Piper's large chest. _Suck, suck,_ went Silena's tongue. Jason and Beckendorf looked rather mad. "All right," interrupted Annabeth. "I suppose that's enough,"

Piper and Silena's shoulders drooped, and they trudged back to their clothes and started putting them on, or rather their boyfriends helped them, both glaring at Annabeth. "OK. My turn," Piper announced. The whole circle was quiet under the spell of her voice.

Her eyes gleamed as they landed on Katie. "Katie, I suppose it's about time. Truth or Dare?" Her hazel eyes glowed, expectantly. Katie found herself staring. "Umm, truth?" "Do you like Travis?" Everybody "oohed", liked when Annabeth had been asked a truth. Katie blushed a cherry red, and nodded, slightly. Travis puffed out his chest and smirked.

"All right," interrupted Silena. "Let's quiet down now. Katie, it's your turn," "All right," replied Katie, looking like she wanted to die, and Annabeth couldn't blame her. It had been hard enough to ask Seaweed Brain out; nerve racking, too. "Jason, truth or Dare?" "Dare," replied Jason without thinking, and Piper punched his arm.

"I Dare you to Lick Annabeth's Ass!" Katie cried out triumphantly.

**How do you like it? Good? I hope so, this is my 4th Fan Fic. I change the minimum of Reviews to 5 for the one shots. Please, Review. The more Reviews, the more sexy and awesome one shots! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3- Things get S-E-X-Y

**Please, have Mercy on my Soul. I haven't seen a wonderful review in such a long time! Please Review!**

**Chapter 3- THINGS GET S-E-X-Y**

Jason, having been picked for the first time shifted uneasily. Percy glared at Katie. "Sure. I'll do it," he replied, much to the shock of everybody. Piper and Percy shook with fury. "Strip," commanded Thalia to Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head wildly. "I can't," "Strip," commanded Thalia more forcefully, as well as Silena. Sighing with remorse and humiliation, Annabeth slowly inched off her knee length shorts.

Percy inhaled sharply, having seeing Annabeth like this for the first time. Jason's eyes widened, and all boys' eyes were on her sexy, tanned legs. Covering her super-tight ass, was a sexy green thong- Percy nearly passed out after that. Jason hungrily took in the image. Slipping them off like lightning (everybody saw a glimpse), Annabeth scurried behind Percy to hide it. Percy had seen it more than anybody- it was round, sexy, just pure bliss filled his inner soul; but it quickly morphed into rage at the realization Jason Grace got to lick his girlfriend's ass and he didn't. He growled.

Piper hid her face behind Silena's. Everybody drew their breath, as Annabeth yelped. Jason had put his warm tongue all over her juicy pussy. "That's enough," waved Katie impatiently. Sighing with relief, as quickly as she could, Annabeth slipped up her thong and shorts and breathed heavily, burying her face in Percy's. "All right," Jason heaved a breath heavily, with a sigh.

"Hey Percy, Truth or Dare?" Percy knew he was trying to fool around, but he was filled with rage and bitterness and envy at this being so that he wanted to pin him to the ground and sock him on the head. Recovering from his violent thoughts, he answered, "Truth," "What's the most inappropriate thing you and Annabeth have ever done?" "Kissed," he answered simply, much to the disappointment of Silena and Piper.

"Now it's my turn to fool around," after a glower at Jason that read, _I'll get you later,_ Percy scanned the room of hopeful faces. Pushing back his raven hair, he smiled. "Thalia, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," she immediately replied, and her face was an odd shade of purple.

"Great. Who do you have a crush on?" Percy asked, in a teasing smile. Thalia huddled her shoulders. Piper noticed, that out of the corner of her eyes, she stared at the son of Hades, and her cheeks heatened unnaturally. Looking down at her feet, she had no socks. "Crap. I'll get you later," she went as she slowly inched off her blue tank top. Underneath was a black lacy bra, which she tried her best to hide.

"MY turn," she said, ferociously. "Travis, Truth or Dare?" "Dare, duh," Thalia smirked, and she and Annabeth showed a knowing smile. "Here it is. Have fun fucking Katie!" At this, both blushed a brilliant red. Katie tried desperately to put a stop to the dare. "What?! We aren't even a couple! Please no, Travis. DON"T ACCEPT!" But it was too late. "I accept, Travis replied. "Come on Katie,"

**By the way, I'm not updating a single chapter more unless I get 10 reviews. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Yah, I know I'm evil. But I seriously am not joking, because I have to improve my writing for college. **


	4. Chapter 4-Finally Tratie!

Chapter 4- Tratie

**I'd like to thank SexyBeast, Banana, Guest, lol, Jupin, Guest2, awesomesexperson, SOGOOD, Jazzywazzy101, and spbv147 for FINALLY reviewing. I'm sorry I didn't get to update; my Microsoft Word loader's really slow. Like I said earlier, I'm making one shots for all your FAV. COUPLES! First new review gets to choose which couple, and what happens next in this story, and what happens in the one shots!**

**-Annabeth Hayes**

**P.S. Especially like to give a thanks to SexyBeast, the first Review, and SexyStripperBitch, who gave me the idea for this Truth or Dare game.**

"Please Thalia, please make it be someone else," Percy had never really paid close attention to Katie Gardner; but at least he knew her reputation; bossy, tough and the sassy kind. Here she was kneeling before Thalia, pleading, with watery eyes. "I can't. It'll be too much for me to bear," and she whispered something in Thalia's ear.  
Thalia's eyes widened. "You what?" she exclaimed. Travis smirked. "Time to go, Katie Kat," he put his arms around her, and Katie blushed uncomfortably. "Go away Travis." "Beckendorf, continue the game for me!" Travis said, blushing, and daringly kissed Katie on the nose. Katie immediately caught up to the following events, and she kissed him lightly on the cheek, with dreamy eyes. "Awww," cooed Silena and Piper. The bathroom door slammed in front of the game participants, with the sound of the Jaccuzi water pipes turning on….

* * *

Travis grinned, wrapping his arms around Katie. "Stoll! We're not even a couple!" Katie exclaimed, aghast by his actions. "You just kissed me on the cheek," he smirked, and Katie pursed her lips and began to pull on the band of Travis' shorts, and then caught herself. "Travis," she frowned. "We're only 17. Should we really do this or not?"

"Of course we should," Travis grinned, as he pulled on the hem of Katie's tank top and tore it off, revaling Katie's C sized bra, her boobs squashed uncomfortably against the two cups.

"Stoll," Katie laughed, and Travis leaned in, and this Time, Katie kissed first. The kiss immediately deepened; Tongues fighting to explore one another. Travis let Katie win, as she explored the tonsils and the depths of his mouth. Katie yanked down his pants.

Already, Travis had a bulging erection. "You must really like me, huh?" she whispered, suddenly seductive. His warm skin tingled under the tough of hers. "Yes," Travis felt his throat growing rapidly dry. With a growl, he grabbed her jeans and tore the zipper ruthlessly. He spent much less time slowly inching the boot-cut bottoms down, revealing a sexy pair of bright green panties. Katie looked at him inquiring, and blushed at the shocked and amazed expression. "You really are beautiful," he murmured, and stretched his muscular arms up so that Katie could lift his shirt up. "Shit," replied Katie, but she managed to reach the tips of his hands, after using the sleeves to push up, standing on the tiled sides of the Jacuzzi.

"I think someone has too much clothing," Travis murmured, yanking Katie's bra, breaking the strap. "Ah, Travis, that was my favorite pair." But Travis couldn't speak. Her boobs were beautiful, cupped, round, sexy. "Are these beauties really C size?" he asked, taking in all of what he saw with his eyes.

"No," Katie was blushing brilliantly. "They're DD's," she said. "I just put them in a C bra so that I would look modest." And as she said all this, she suddenly hurtled Travis into the Jacuzzi while ripping his boxers in two. The door suddenly banged. "Hurry up with the clothes! Slide them half way through the door!" Thalia shouted.

Quickly, Travis yanked off her panties, and the two walked over to the door and slid their clothes halfway in. "Good," came a muffled voice. Katie figured that was Silena's. A _shoomp_ sound followed, and the two of them shrugged. "The Jacuzzi's full, sweetheart," whispered Katie, extremely horny. "Why don't we try something in there?" Grinning stupidly, Travis followed her, and she hurtled him again to the floor of the hot tub, sending up a tremendous splash.

"We'll have to clean that," said Travis. "Later," replied Katie. "Let Demeter and Hermes take care of that. We take care of this. The fucking," she said. She kissed Travis, thinking he tasted like cinnamon and nutmeg. She knew she tasted like strawberries. They broke off, gasping for breath, while Katie seductively kissed down his Adam's Apple and on his bare chest. She paused a moment, teasing Travis while tracing his abs. "Wow," "I work out," replied Travis.

"That makes more sense," She said. She eventually found his penis, not knowing what to do. This was the first time to pleasure a male. First, she kissed the mound. No reaction. She was sorely disappointed.

"This is my first time," Katie said. She kept on kissing, but more forcefully. Travis moaned, but a little. Soon, she got the idea, and started ravenously sucking. "Come on Kates," shouted Travis, humping his figure up and down. She shoved her pussy into his dick. "What a ride!" whooped Travis, chattering excitedly.

"Yeah," said Katie, glaring, and flipped him over to meet her, squashing her boobs painfully. "You to me?" "Sure," recovered Travis, his cock still very much erect, the tip pointing into the air.

He kissed down her jawline gently, and met her boobs. "Suck them," ordered Katie, extremely horny. She moaned at the slightest touch. Travis sucked the nipples, red and raw. "Ah, yes, Travis, yes, that's it, AH!" for Travis had suddenly moved his kisses down, and sucked ravenously on her pussy. Soon, he found her clit. "I'm going to cum, Travis! I'M GOING TO CUMMMM!" The white spray shot out of her vagina like a glue bottle and seemed most interested on Travis' chest.

He licked it all up, leaving his chest slightly wet. Katie grinned. "Ride me," she ordered. Travis shoved his godly penis into her vagina. Hot tears began spilling down her cheeks. "It hurts, but it feels sooooo good!" she shrieked, as Travis' dick once in a while touched her G spot.

Both of them suddenly cummed without warning, and they immediately licked more of that up. "That was fun. Let's get dressed," But they searched everywhere, and their clothes were nowhere to be found. At last, Travis remembered he had half-slid them under the door. He checked. Nothing.

"They must've taken it," growled Travis. He tossed a towel to Katie. "Here," she nodded, her breasts bouncing dramatically with each step. "March quickly, and grab the bullshit who took our clothes," commanded Travis, as Katie giggled.

They flund open the door, with Silena grinning wickedly. "Where are our clothes," demanded Travis. Just then, Percy, with a seductive look in his eyes ripped off Katie's towel and threw it in the trash. Katie screamed, her nipples erect.

Travis rushed to shield her, but Silena ripped off his towel. His dick pointed directly towards the ceiling. "Ooh," shouted Nico. Thalia turned around and glared at Katie, whose boobs Nico was eyeing. Katie tried her best to hide the drops of cum quivering from her vagina.

And when the laughs had stopped, Silena tossed them back their clothes. "Thanks a lot. Now it's my turn," said Travis with a devilish smile. His green eyes hardened at the sight of Silena's boyfriend. "Beckendorf,"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Annabeth **


	5. Chapter 5

**this is not a chapter. im not finishing this story. i dont want to be on fanfiction anymore. anyone can have my account. i dont want it. the password to my fanfiction account is **

1e3468ca38

thanks guys!

annabeth hayes


End file.
